The present invention relates to a gown to be worn by a patient. More particularly, the present invention relates to a front tying gown with snap closing sleeves that would typically be provided for a patient to wear during his or her stay in a hospital.
There are gowns in widespread use in hospitals and other medical facilities. Typically, patients staying in a hospital are provided with a gown, as patient apparel, by the hospital. The gowns commonly worn by patients staying in a hospital generally provide for opening and closing in the rear of the gown by one or more ties. These gowns have the disadvantage that the patient finds it difficult to tie and untie the gown with the ties in the rear and sometimes needs the assistance of a nurse to tie and untie the gown.
It is known to provide in a rear opening patient gown a telemetry pocket, which is usually located on or near the center chest portion of the gown. The telemetry pocket accommodates the majority of patient monitors and provides an opening through the gown for wire connections.
It is further known to provide in a rear opening patient gown steel gripper closures on the sleeves that allow for the snap opening and closure of the sleeves. Those gowns having gripper or snap closures are commonly referred to as I.V or intravenous gowns because they facilitate access to the shoulder and arm for insertion, care and removal of intravenous administrations to the patient. Additionally, some gowns use Velcro closures for the rear closing of the gown and for opening and closing the sleeve.
Gowns worn by patients, which tie and untie in the front, are generally known as examining gowns. Examining gowns that tie in the front are commonly used for certain examinations, such as mammographies and x-rays. These gowns have the disadvantage that the doctor or medical provider does not have easy access to the posterior of the patient""s body, which may be necessary for certain medical examinations or procedures. Such examining gowns are not known to have a telemetry pocket or to have sleeve snap closures.
These patient gowns do not simultaneously provide for both patient modesty and patient care and examination. There is a need to provide for a gown that may be worn by a patient during his or her stay in the hospital that allows the patient to easily and conveniently dress and undress his or herself in the gown by providing for opening and closure of the gown in its front, while also providing for convenient patient care, such as, convenient access to the shoulder, arms and/or back of the patient and a pocket for holding medical devices.
The invention relates to a patient gown for improving patient modesty and simultaneously providing for convenient patient care. More specifically, the invention relates to a patient gown that opens and closes in the front, allowing the patient to dress and undress himself or herself, that further provides for a telemetry pocket and that may provide for opening and closing of the sleeves or shoulders of the gown.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide for a gown that improves patient modesty.
It is a further object of the invention to provide for a patient gown that, while improving patient modesty, allows for the carrying of telemetry equipment.
It is a further object of the invention to provide for a patient gown that while improving patient modesty allows for an opening and closing of the sleeves or shoulders of the gown to provide for better patient care.
It is a further object of this invention to provide for a patient gown that combines front opening of the gown with a telemetry pocket and opening and closing of the sleeves or shoulders of the gown for better patient care.
Other objects advantages and features of this invention will become more apparent hereinafter.